Starlight Dreams
by HitokiriHERO
Summary: Remember that scene on from Chapter 258 where Yakumo tried to confess her love, but Harima interrupts? Well what if Harima didn’t interrupts Yakumo’s confession? Just my thoughts on the subject. HarimaXYakumo 4ever! Go ONIGIRI!


Starlight Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble. All characters belong to Kobayashi Jin.

* * *

Remember that scene on from Chapter 258 where Yakumo tried to confess her love, but Harima interrupts? Well what if Harima didn't interrupts Yakumo's confession? Just my thoughts on the subject. HarimaXYakumo 4ever! Go ONIGIRI!

* * *

Harima and Yakumo walked through the forest silently, not speaking a word. She glanced at Harima as she went over the situation in her head.

'I…I wonder what they said to each other…' she thought. 'I knew how Nee-chan felt, so I tried to settle this whole thing myself. Gomen nasai…'

'And then…that.' She blushed at the thought of crying on him. 'I…I wonder what he thought of that…' she continued. She rambled on until Harima spoke out.

"Imouto-san," he said in his deep voice.

"H-hai?"

"I'm…I'm starting my serialization and…"

She thought about it and pieced together the puzzle.

'Oh…This is about you might see me and how it really is…' she thought. 'How do I say this?' "Nijou-sen…" she thought about it before realizing that he now bore no connection to the name. "Karasuma-san is going to leave."

"Thanks to his sympathy…I was given a second chance," said Harima, but Yakumo cut him off.

"No…!" she said. "It was your own hard work that…"

She was cut off as well when Harima continued. "It's the truth. There's no other way to look at it. But, that and actually working is a whole different story."

He paused before continuing. "That's why…if you…um…er…this is kinda hard to say…"

Yakumo looked confused. "Harima-san…"

"If you don't have any problems with your feelings as a girl, let's be together from now on."

The silence hung in the night as she processed the words.

"Eh?" she articulated silently. 'Feelings as a girl? Together…from now on? Then, is he trying to say that he…'

"Well, it's because you're in…you know…with Karasuma, it might be too difficult for you to be my helper…"

"Eh…" she looked speechless, sweat dropping at the poor boy's absurdity. "Um…what are you saying…?"

"I mean…c'mon…that what this was about, right?" he said looking thoughtfully.

"T-that? You've got it all wrong!" she said hurriedly, blushing.

"Huh? I'm wrong weren't you in love with Karasuma?" he said looking at her with incredulity.

"That's wrong!" she said. "I love…" She stopped, realizing what she was about to say. "I love…I love…!"

'Oh, I get it now! She must have loved manga, not Karasuma. So that's how it is, huh?'

As Harima was about to respond, he heard one barely uttered word.

"…you."

Harima stood there, speechless and frozen. His own manga editor was in love with him. How could he not see that?

"I…love you," she said, barely whispering the words. She gripped his shirt and looked at his chest, unable to look him in the face.

"Imouto-san…" he said, lifting her face up so he could view her in the moonlight…

* * *

Elsewhere in the bushes (yes, I had to do this at the most inopportune moment, didn't I?), Suou Mikoto, Takano Akira and Sawachika Eri watched on.

"This is absurd!" Mikoto whispered disbelievingly. "Wasn't Harima going for Tsukamoto's older sister? And now Yakumo-chan? This is…argh, this is so confusing!"

She then remembered the other girl who had her heart set out on Harima. She turned and said, "Hey…Sawachika…"

"Hmph. He's the worst! Falling in love with her like that, good for them." (She makes a longer speech, but I'll keep it short, for all you readers) She nearly walks away, but movement from the spied kept her from walking away.

* * *

"Imouto-san…" he said, lifting her face up so he could view her in the moonlight. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

She looked into the eyes, but she could only tell what they said, since he wore the sunglasses.

He seemed to have read her mind. And so, he took them off for her see his eyes into.

Somewhere in the bushes, there was a small thud of disbelief as Sawachika and Suou face faulted in surprise. Takano picked both of them up and walked away, giving the new couple some privacy.

'Those glasses…they hid his eyes from Nee-chan...from all of us…' she thought as she stared into the depths of Harima's eyes.

"Imo-no, Yakumo-chan," he said. Her heart fluttered as for the first time, since she'd known him, he finally said the words she'd been longing to hear.

"Yakumo-chan, why didn't you tell me before?"

She looked down at the ground, unable to look him in the face and said, "I…was…afraid."

Harima tilted her head up again and said, "Then don't be afraid anymore." With that, he moved forward and sealed their union with a kiss.

Her eyes widened, but then she closed them, leaning into Harima's embrace.

They stood there, throughout the night, loving one another.

* * *

To those of you who think that Eri was being a little bit pushy (I don't know what word I should use here, I can't find the right one), don't flame me. I followed what the manga said, up until the point where Yakumo said "…you." Then, the bit involving Suou, Sawachika and Akira was also canon. After that was all my idea.

As to the second thought that might be running through your minds, that this is probably never going to happen, I agree. My beta said the exact same thing and I agree with him. Yakumo would never ruin her sister's chance (or Harima's, for that matter) for happiness. However, this is fanfiction, and I can write whatever I want, despite the odds.

Well, what did you think? Review and give me your opinions!


End file.
